Life After You
by smittenskitten
Summary: PWP, NC-17. Smutty ficlets. Lust and love are two different things.
1. It Begins

**Title: Life After You**

**Pen Name: **smmittenskitten

**Fandom: **SVM I guess as ff doesn't let me post without a fandom. **o_O**

**Pairing: **Undecided**. **You can put whoever you want in your head if that makes the reading any better.

**Why I wrote this: **There was this picture and I was like yes, this needs to be a story.

**Summary: **Still undecided but if it continues there shall be ALLOT of sex'ing.

**Rated: NC-17 **

**Warning: **reverse cowgirl. PWP. Eventually** angst.**

**~O~**

_I close my eyes, I could see her riding me. She moved slowly, her pelvis against mine the slow burning friction of our skin was excruciating. _

_Her muscle around my cock was firm, I could hear myself grunting over her moaning. _

_The heat our skin made me selfish, making me want to reach my release before her._

_I opened my eyes to see her move over me. Her face is the one of pure pleasure. She bit down on her bottom lip eyes closed hair draped on either side of her face some tangled on her forehead from the bead of sweat._

_I forgot to be selfish from the picture before me. I wanted more. I wanted to see her lose it._

_My hands move away from her hips, touching her body everywhere before finally taking her tits on my hands. I give them extra attention, caressing them, squeezing them before pulling her greedily on my mouth. I wrapped my lips around her nipple earning a loud whimper._

_Her cries of pleasure grew as I started thrusting harder. I sit up clutching on to her the shoulder with one hand as my other hand helps her move her hips against mine._

_Her back arches offering her beautiful breast. I let lose a growl before my lips locks with her nipple. She cries out in both pain and pleasure as I bit down on her breast I start caressing the place with my tongue. Her hands moves away from my shoulder and pulls on my hair. I hiss from the pain. _

_I liked her like this._

_I whisper in her ear, "You like it. Admit it. You like me fucking you rough. Hard. You. Like. It. When. I. Bite." I give gentle bites as I prove it her. _

_"Say it." I wanted to hear her say the words. _

_She just moans._

_"Say it." I stop. "Say it or I stop."_

_She growls. "You wouldn't dare!" she calls my bluff. _

_I don't move. I know I wouldn't last but she looks at me, fire burning in her eyes._

_"I like it. I like how you fuck me."_

_"Now. Was that too hard?" I don't let her answer as I take her lips in mine kissing her roughly with all the feeling I could master. I push my hips faster. _

_It doesn't take long._

_She cums on my cock, shuddering. . She rides through her orgasm as I hold her against my body. Her muscle clenches in a firm grip around my cock, her orgasm triggers mine _

_It doesn't take me long to follow her on the same path. I bury my face on the crook of her neck, biting down on that sweet soft as I feel myself release inside of her. _

_We both fall on the mattress. She was still in my arms. _

"_Stay." I tell her._

_She looks up. Her blue eyes sad, I know she can't _won't_ stay. But it doesn't stop me from asking._

"_Please!" I kiss her maybe that might stop her._

_It doesn't._

_She leaves my house to go back to her life. _

_Her perfect life._

_But every time she comes back for more. I am desperate, so I let her in my bed like a whore._

**~O~**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Additional author note**: I don't know if I'll turn this in to a malty chapter story or not. I don't know which pairing to put it as I am _maltifandomer_ (is that even a word?) however I am more than happy to have suggestions.


	2. Hurt

**A/N:** I solemnly swear I was not planning on extending this story. And more importantly not write about Pam. As much as I love her in both books and the show, I can never write one that does her justice. I have accepted that *le sigh*

**Summery:** Power can be a curse sometimes. Love can be dangerous, it makes you do dangerous things to be with the one you love.

**A Bit About the story:** A group of people with supernatural powers band together in order to survive. No vampires. All human with a bit of supernatural into it.

**Pairing:** Eric/Almost with everyone I can think of. (yes you know who is the ONE)

**Warning**: Slight sexual content and language.

**Disclaimer**: I want to claim this Pam, but I'll probably end up with a restriction order. So let's settle with they are not mine. Except the plot which I claim wholeheartedly.

**~O~**

_I like seeing you from a distance_

_Even though you are not mine._

**~O~**

The cigarette between his fingers burnt a bright orange of fire when he drew in another puff. He stared at the line in front of the club, it was growing and he still couldn't find it in him to partake on that crowd. He stood on the alleyway looking at the people who came all dressed to come here so they could just get drunk find someone to fuck. They all wanted to experience this euphoria.

The club was in full swing, he could hear the thumping from across the street. He sighed. Rouge was one of the new clubs but it had established a high name for its standards. Everyone wanted to be there. Who could blame them, they all wanted the taste of the new thing.

Putting his cigarette out with the heel of his shoe he took long strides to the place everyone wanted. It was a lucky night for him, Quinn stood in front of the door and getting in won't be a problem.

Quinn, a large sized man with a bad temper was the bouncer of Rouge. They had known each other from the poker nights at Dawson's.

"Eric." They did a _manly_ handshake before bumping their shoulders as Quinn let him in. The bass of the music got louder as Eric stepped inside. He got stamped with a red bunny on the side of his hand on his way. People were dancing on the floor, some were trying to chat up the opposite sex or the same sex. He searched for the one person he was here for. He found what he wanted mixing drinks behind the cocktail bar.

He drifted his attention to the one thing that I craved. His goal only twenty feet away as he makes his way towards her, Pam. She is serving the bar tonight, she saw him as soon as he appeared from the throng of people. Her icy blue eyes didn't give away what she was thinking but she knew what he wanted. She poured liquor after liquor not giving him another glance. He wanted to get close to the bar, but it was impossible with all these people gathering on the same spot. He finally settled on a corner tool of the bar.

Watching Pam serve was nice.

She was skillful with her hands, mouth and _feet_. He knew that from fucking her so many times. She was simple, no string attached. They got horny, they fucked, no post sex talk was involved, and it was perfect. But tonight wasn't about sex. However if she wanted he wouldn't deny her the pleasure. Tonight he was here for something else.

"Why are you here Northman?" Pam stood tall and proud pouring some blue liquid for him on a tiny glass.

"What? No kiss?" he smirked. He knew how to push her buttons.

"No." she snapped turning away from him. He knew what to do next. He followed her as she made her way through the crowd. His own feelings were getting mixed in the crowd, picking up emotions as he walked. He tried to stay disconnected but it was impossible. He was cursed, that's the only explanation.

He stood still in the middle of the crowd, trying to regain some composure. The surge of lust was almost too much to handle. His abilities were getting stronger. He could feel it.

He barely made it to the back door when he was pushed against the wall by a feminine body, but she was strong. Stronger than him. She could crush him with a snap of her finger.

"Why are you here." Her hold on him was uncomfortably strong but he couldn't deny the fact his body reacted to her treat rather shamelessly. He was hard and ready to fuck. He tried what he knew to be work best with her. He tried to kiss her. He inched away letting him slid down against the wall.

"No. No. NO." Her voice strong and sure. "You don't get to play with me anymore." She was pissed at him. He couldn't blame her, he was pissed at himself.

He pushed backwards so he could stand up. He knew if he pushed her enough she might give him what he wanted. He wanted the pain and she was the only one strong enough to bit him in to a pulp. He tried to latch on to her again. She threw him off of her.

"Pam." His voice sounded like he was in a far away land. She looked pained hearing her name coming out of his mouth. He had hurt her, he knew that. He didn't want to feel what she felt, her emotions were always overwhelming and painful. The wall he had built around himself, he let it down for only a moment when he felt all her emotion rushed in. she felt anger, she felt betrayed, she felt sad, she was hurt. But there was one more thing that overcame them all. He tried to shut himself up again. But that was taken away as soon as she had the collar of his jacket in her hands. She was pressing herself against him, kissing him like their life depended on it. She wanted it all. He lost the barrier. She had opened a floodgate of emotion that he had no control over. He could only feel. He never knew feeling all this emotions at the same time was even possible.

Pam fucked him against the wall, the dumpster, on the cab ride to her home, on the apartment, on her couch, on her bed. He didn't know how many times they did it. He didn't know how he could still get hard after that much fucking.

He remembered feeling her head in his chest, feeling hot trails of tears running down his chest before he was dead to the world.

_He dreamt of her again. She always taunted him in his dreams. He runs after her, trying to catch her. He always saw her giggle or laughs on his futile attempt to catch her but he never can. He never hears her laugh or the giggles. It was painful. _

He woke up from his dream, he didn't panic. He always seem to know it had been a dream when he woke up, it didn't startle him or pant like a asthma patient like it use to. He breathed in deeply rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm he notices where he was, he remembers.

The bed was empty.

His eyes searched for her. His attention was drawn to the owner of the bed sitting on the chair in front of the window. Her legs drawn against her chest, her arms draped around her. She didn't look at him, she just stared outside.

"Pam?" Eric called out to her. Her honey duke blonde hair hid her face from his eyes. But he felt her. He had felt her the entire night. He couldn't block his emotions. Not even now, when she was sad. Her inside felt like they were breaking. Her heart being torn apart. He let it all in. He needed this. He deserved this. He needed to be punished.

"You are a terrible empath. You know that?" her voice tried to sound playful but it sounded broken.

"Yes." He kept silent enjoying seeing Pam's bare skin all in display.

"Why do you put up with me?" he had to know. She looked at him trying to find the right words to say perhaps, she didn't break their eye contact as she stood up. He had seen her naked, sweaty, panting and still the portrait of her like this turned him on. Her feet barely making a sound as she made her way towards the bed, breast swayed a little when crouched down like a cat on the bed crawling towards him.

"Because I am stupid." She kissed him softly. "I am stupid enough to love you." Her words hurt. But what was so wrong with being with her? The world would be much brighter. They would be happy. She knew him more than he knew himself sometimes. He couldn't deny the fact that he did love her. He still does. The image of them being happy laughing, having children who would have identical blonde hair and blue eyes flashed in front of his eyes. This was just so easy. Why not? Why not be with her?

"Because I would never settle for the second best." She answers his unanswered dilemma. She was good with reading minds. She was the best thing their team ever had. She kissed him again, not initiating something just saying thank you with her kisses.

"I want to be the one." She breaths slowly. "I want to be the first I can't do second best."

"I love you." He blurts out. She smiles.

"I know." A sad look crosses her features. "But I can't be _her_."

**~O~**

**Empath: The psychic power in which one can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. (Source: Wiki)  
><strong>

**All typos and grammar mistakes belong to me.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
